Freedom to Love
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Tudo de volta ao normal, ou talvez nem tanto. Actor's Fic, Padackles


**Freedom to Love**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Songfic, Actor's Fic, PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Slash, MxM relationship, Songfic (Freedom to Love – Lexter)

Advertências: Nenhuma

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Tudo de volta ao normal, ou talvez nem tanto.

Beta-reader: Sniper Padalecki

Disclaimer: Obviamente que os personagens, por serem pessoas reais, não me pertencem. Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Aviso: Essa foi uma das muitas fanfics que publiquei apenas no Need For Fic e, a pedidos trouxe para o ffnet. Boa leitura.

- Publicada originalmente em novembro de 2010 apenas no NFF -

**Freedom to Love**

**(ShiryuForever94)**

Início das gravações da sexta temporada. Estavam todos lá. Animados, cheios de idéias, cheios de planos.

Misha Collins batia papo com Jim Beaver. Haviam sido confirmados e estavam animados com mais um ano. As histórias seriam diferentes, talvez menos cheias de loucuras que na temporada anterior, mas seriam ótimas, tinham certeza.

A expectativa estava em torno da chegada dos dois protagonistas. Havia uma ou duas semanas que ninguém sabia deles. Tinham voltado à Vancouver, ambos casados, mas ainda moravam juntos na mesma casa. Havia inúmeros boatos de que iriam se mudar em breve, mas nada confirmado ainda.

Jensen Ackles foi o primeiro a chegar. Geralmente vinha com Jared, mas o canceriano se atrasara um pouco e Jensen quisera falar com os diretores antes. Havia conseguido uma coisa que há muito almejava. Aproximou-se de Misha e Beaver e cumprimentou-os, estava emanando uma luz tão incrível que era quase como se houvesse um halo de luz cobrindo-o. Sorria e tinha um brilho intenso nos olhos estupidamente verdes e cristalinos.

O cabelo, cor de trigo dourado ao sol, reluzia numa demonstração de que aquele homem estava...

Feliz. Completamente feliz.

Todos, sem exceção, notaram o quão simplesmente lindo ele estava. Esfuziante, cheio de energia, parecia algo de outro mundo.

- "Bom dia, Misha, Jim." Um sorriso bonito, cabelos perfeitos, barbeado. Só faltava a maquiagem e poderiam filmar.

- "Hey, Jen. Como está tudo?" Misha perguntou com um sorriso. Gostava de Ackles.

- "Parece que as férias lhe fizeram bem." Jim Beaver comentou.

- "Parece que sim. E não foram apenas as férias." Jensen cumprimentou mais algumas pessoas e pegou o telefone celular. - "Jay, você está atrasado. Onde está, amor?"

**We can have the sun**

**We can have the moon**

**We can have the walk on every sunny afternoon**

**Reasons to love**

**You give me freedom to Love**

**Nós podemos ter o sol**

**Nós podemos ter a lua**

**Nós podemos ter o passeio em toda tarde ensolarada**

**Razões para amar**

**Você me dá liberdade para amar**

Misha olhou para Jim. Ele dissera... Amor?

Jim olhou para Misha. Ackles dissera... Não era verdade, era?

Os dois ficaram boquiabertos. Desde quando... Não era... Hein?

- "Eu sei que seu cabelo está um lixo, quer parar de ser gay e vir logo pra porra da gravação? Não, eu não quis dizer que seu cabelo é um lixo. É que fizemos uma bagunça com mel ontem e daí... Certo, vá lavar o cabelo. E anda logo, nem saí de nossa cama e já estou sentindo sua falta."

Beaver revirou os olhos e Misha riu. O que era aquilo? Possessão demoníaca?

- "Não, Jared, você não é feio. Puta merda, parece minha mulher. Também te amo, muito. Mexe logo essa bunda e vem pra cá." Jensen desligou o telefone e girou a cabeça, relaxando. Resolveu que iria se trocar de uma vez e tirou o casaco preto expondo a camiseta azul petróleo que usava. No rosto um sorriso de parar o tempo e fazer as eras antigas parecerem atuais.

**That is what you get**

**That is what you give**

**That is what you get**

**That is what you give**

**Isso é o que você adquire**

**Isso é o que você dá**

**Isso é o que você adquire**

**Isso é o que você dá**

E então...

- "Jensen, você foi atacado por um vampiro?" Misha Colllins viu as marcas roxas no pescoço geralmente alvo do ator intérprete de Dean e arregalou os olhos. – "Ou é para aquele episódio doido em que zoamos Crepúsculo e... Mas ele nem está na lista de gravações ainda... Ou está? Mudaram alguma cena?" Collins folheou seu script.

- "Misha, acho que estamos sendo indiscretos. Creio que não é nada disso..." Jim Beaver viu o olhar totalmente louco de paixão de Jensen. Então era a mais total verdade. Eles haviam conseguido? Seria mesmo que... Agora poderiam...

- "Oh, não, está muito evidente? Ah, sabia que ia ficar marca... Droga..." Fez sinal para a maquiadora que riu e deu uma olhada.

- "Podemos dar jeito. O casaco de couro do Dean é bem apropriado. Não sabia que Danneel estava em Vancouver." A mocinha comentou.

- "Ela não está. Nem ela nem Genevieve. Aliás creio que o Padalecki vai precisar de maquiagem também." Foi a resposta simples de Jensen.

- "Mas..." A moça ainda queria perguntar.

- "Melhor deixar pra lá. Apenas deixe para lá. Garanto que não é problema para você esconder as marcas, não é mesmo Millie?" Misha atalhou com ar conciliador. E resolveu mudar um pouco a conversa.- "Tudo bem por esses dias, Jen?"

- "Está tudo ótimo. Desculpe se não fizemos todas as convenções. Tivemos alguns problemas, eu e Jared. Na verdade, não foram problemas, mas escolhas. Fomos passear em Winnipeg, depois passamos uns dias em Whistler." Ackles sorriu, num suspiro feliz e viu Sera Gamble aproximar-se. A maquiagem ficou pronta e então o ator levantou-se, abraçou a agora responsável por Sobrenatural e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- "Ei, o casamento lhe fez bem. Quer dizer, não AQUELE casamento... O outro." Sera comentou, com um sorriso imenso no rosto.

- "Ah, sim. Fez sim" Jensen respondeu sorridente.

- "Ei, como assim, que OUTRO casamento?" Misha tinha um ar safado no rosto. Não era... Será que era verdade?

**You give me strength to carry on**

**You are a sholder to lead on all night**

**I'll do anything for you to make your dreams come true**

**Wait, I can't live without you**

**Você me dá força para continuar**

**Você é um ombro para encostar-me todas as noites**

**Eu farei qualquer coisa por você para transformar seus sonhos em realidade**

**Espere, eu não posso viver sem você**

- "Não é um casamento formal, Misha. Apenas... Eu e Jared." Jensen corou levemente. – "Bem, o pessoal da CW disse-nos que se continuássemos casados, poderíamos realmente ficar juntos, basta que a mídia não saiba. Nossos casamentos calaram a mídia, estamos sendo considerados dois homens heterossexuais e isso é bom para nossas carreiras, mesmo porque, sempre serão boatos, jamais admitiremos nada." Jensen falou tudo depressa, de uma vez, emocionado. – "Entendeu? Eu e ele... Bem, acho que você sempre soube."

- "Desde o dia em que eu quase levei um soco quando demorei a fazer aquela cena em que o encaro, bem de perto, e inclino a cabeça. Agora entendo por que Jared não gostou nem um pouco. Poderia ter contado antes. De qualquer maneira, fico feliz pelos dois." Misha sorriu amplamente e estendeu a mão para Jensen, observando-o ficar um pouco mais vermelho pelo cumprimento do intérprete do anjo.

Jim Beaver apenas se aproximou e abraçou Jensen. – "Espero que sejam felizes, mesmo que tenham que ser felizes apenas perto de nós. Não tem medo de fofocas no staff e no stage? Sabe que há aquele Live Journal, o tal SPN Gossip, que não deixa nada escapar."

- "Cliff já desacreditou tanto aquilo que ficou sendo considerado apenas um reduto de fãs loucas. Não me preocupo, no momento não quero me preocupar com nada."

**I dream of you very night**

**I'm gonna make you feel alright**

**I'd do anything I do to make it all come true**

**Wait, I can't live without you**

**Eu sonho com você toda noite**

**Eu vou fazer você sentir-se bem**

**Eu faria qualquer coisa que puder para fazer tudo se tornar real**

**Espere, eu não posso viver sem você**

Jim Beaver suspirou. Jensen tinha razão. – "Está mais que certo, afinal de contas, ninguém nunca sabe o que realmente acontece. São suposições e, muitas dessas pessoas não tem nada além disso em suas vidas. Continue em frente, seja o vencedor que sempre foi e pronto. Os outros são apenas os outros." A voz da experiência. Beaver já lidava com fãs e com "haters" há tempo suficiente para saber que a opinião deles não era nada além disso: opinião.

Quem na verdade conhecia Jensen Ackles? Apenas aqueles mais próximos. E não adiantava que alguém que houvesse convivido apenas por um pouco de tempo, filmado uma cena, achasse que o conhecia. Um encontro de um dia era conhecer? Como alguém em sã consciência achava que ver uma pessoa por um dia apenas ou ler o que ela falava em entrevistas o tornava capaz de captar a essência de um ser humano?

O mesmo servia para Jared Padalecki. O homem era excelente ator e tinha a personalidade preparada para assumir o perfil que achasse mais adequado.

Não, ninguém jamais saberia ao certo. Nunca mesmo. E isso era bom para eles dois. Jensen e Jared... Quem além deles poderia definir aquele relacionamento? Ninguém podia, não tinha conhecimento suficiente, não estava lá para saber. Era idiotia querer saber, apenas por fotos, por cenas pequenas, por vislumbres deles em suas "personas publicas".

Era mais profundo, mais bonito e mais sincero. Eram pessoas diferentes quando estavam entre amigos. Jensen e Jared não se mostravam inteiramente a ninguém além de a eles mesmos.

Ledo engano daqueles que os julgavam sem saberem quase nada além de seus nomes e suas aparências. Um ator pode ser o que quiser, inclusive em suas aparições como parte de uma convenção ou entrevista.

Eles ficariam bem, Jim tinha certeza. O sorriso aberto no rosto de Jensen quando Jared finalmente chegou era a mais cabal prova disso.

Os outros? Aqueles que os odiavam, que os perseguiam ou que apenas não tinham nada melhor que fazer com suas vidas, cabia-lhes o papel de meros entraves, ou apenas de uma linha escrita numa página virtual de algum site ou fórum.

**We can have the sun**

**We can have the moon**

**We can have the walk on every sunny afternoon**

**Reasons to love**

**You give me freedom to Love**

**Nós podemos ter o sol**

**Nós podemos ter a lua**

**Nós podemos ter o passeio em toda tarde ensolarada**

**Razões para amar**

**Você me dá liberdade para amar**


End file.
